


Teach Me How to Drive

by HazelRoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Sakura never imagined out of all the tests she’d taken in her life, her driver’s test would count among her failed ones. At eighteen, she already fell behind her peers by waiting so late. The last thing she needed to top off her embarrassment was her high school crush, Sasuke Uchiha, witnessing her failure…and taunting her about it. After a dramatic episode post failure, Sasuke offers to let her practice what she missed with his vehicle. Sakura tries to lay down some ground rules, but Sasuke’s clear nonchalance about her request lands them in a steamy situation both can’t wait to finish. Perhaps Sasuke could teach her more than just how to drive.





	Teach Me How to Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 after I failed my driver's test. My situation was extremely different from this one, but it inspired me to write this on my phone within like an hour's time. I was so mad. Hope you enjoy!

A car window rolled down and pink hair filtered around a soft face. The warm air brushed over high cheekbones, somewhat cooling a fiery temper despite the dry wind's high temperature. Sakura propped an elbow on the door frame. She exhaled and gazed at the cloudless blue sky. Such a beautiful day shouldn't warrant unhappiness yet she was.

"Unbelievable," the upset woman seethed as she sat back in the passenger's seat of her friend's black Acura. "I can't believe I failed."

"Not surprising."

Viridian orbs glared at the man driving. Sasuke Uchiha was such an infuriating jackass. She wished someone else accompanied her to take her driver's test because Sasuke would increase her nervousness. All her other friends had prior engagements. Her best friends Naruto and Ino were working. Shikamaru didn't answer when she called and Hinata's little sister had the car. That left this asshole.

She couldn't concentrate with Sasuke there. He had been her crush since early high school. Sakura thought she got over him after they graduated, an assumption proven incorrect the moment she laid eyes on him.  They were adults now and moving forward with their lives, but Sakura put off getting her license and realized too late its importance. She studied for hours but needed more hands-on practice. Shit happens, but her emotions got the best of her and she sulked in the passenger seat of Sasuke's car at her mistakes.

The excited woman knocked over a cone, an instant failure. The biggest mistake she made was driving the wrong direction on a one-way street. Sakura looked at it without registering one-way meant just that. When the examiner reminded her the instructions mandated she follow the signs, she wanted to kick herself. Despite that, Sakura's determination revved from her failure. Sakura wished she could retest right away.

"You failed an easy test sixteen-year-olds pass."

Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to calm her nerves. It made little sense to aggravate an irritated person. She made mistakes, so sue her; many people before her failed. Head over heels for him for so long only to discover the asshole she met years ago hadn't changed. Watching Sasuke run his fingers through his spiky raven locks as he gave her the sideways glance that made her heart speed up, she remembered: he was just gorgeous.

His ebony hair and matching eyes, a body that would make any girl swoon and it had in high school. The non-caring attitude attracted them; however, she didn't like that part. He was too blunt and didn't consider others. He didn't smile often, only a smirk graced his features after pissing someone off on purpose, Naruto his main target. The blonde had a short fuse, allowing Sasuke to get under his skin with ease. Despite their differences and constant fights, they were close. If someone called Sasuke and told him Naruto needed help, he would be there in a heartbeat and Naruto would do the same. Naruto was who introduced Sakura to Sasuke. 

_"Hey, bastard," Naruto said while leaning back in his chair and waving a hand at the blushing girl with bubble gum colored hair. "This is Sakura, a friend of mine."_

_After she learned of their friendship, she shook Naruto into introducing her to Sasuke. She confided in him about who she liked and couldn't believe her luck. Naruto talked to him all the time, and they shared three periods together. The next day, Sakura snuck in their homeroom class, cognizant that her job as the office aide included running errands, not socializing. Sakura thought about making a fake pass to help Sasuke skip classes but decided against it because she wouldn't have a clue what to say._

_"Hi, Sasuke," she said, nervousness lacing her voice. "It's nice to meet you."_

_She looked the part for the occasion, wearing tight fitting jeans and a snug black top with a low v cut to show off a little cleavage, but not enough for her to get in trouble. She straightened her hair, silver bracelets garnished her wrist, and she wore matching silver flats because she heard Sasuke liked short girls._

_Sasuke gave her a once over before turning away. "Yeah."_

_Sakura's jaw dropped at his rudeness. She noticed his cold attitude before their introduction but didn't expect such disrespect. Wasn't "hello" the usual thing people said when they first met? She decided maybe if she tried harder, he might talk to her. Sakura stood in front of him and Naruto who were sitting side by side, the pink-haired girl continued to converse with Naruto and tried to get Sasuke involved. He kept looking away, bored with the conversation. He fingered the collar of his plaid shirt a few times then put his head down to sleep._

_Sakura picked up on his lack of interest and stood in defeat. Naruto smacked Sasuke's back. "Sakura is leaving."_

_He sat up and frowned at Naruto. Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek and moved to do the same thing to Sasuke. Like perfect timing, the bell rang, and he stood. He knocked over Naruto's chair which he was still leaning back in and exited without saying a word, leaving a very embarrassed Sakura and a ranting Naruto._

Great memories... and they only got better as their high school journey continued. That tenth-grade incident happened when she was fifteen. Sasuke started hanging out with them outside of school hours and Naruto found a girlfriend, the shy girl named Hinata. Sakura couldn't believe how different she and Hinata were even in appearance such as Hinata's dark purple tresses while her own was light pink. Ino, the bleach blonde, took the place of the loud mouth, gossiping girl of their group. They were all close friends and Sakura still saw her sky-blue eyes lighting up with excitement when she discovered the latest story on someone.

The lackadaisical character in their group struggled to stay awake in school. Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius. He didn't care much for homework yet aced any test given to him whether or not he studied. To Sakura's surprise, he caught Ino's attention. To her further amazement, they dated their junior year. Nothing rivaled the loneliness in her heart from watching her friends enjoy their happy relationships, but she continued to hope for Sasuke attention. She worked up the courage to tell him how she felt about him and when she did, he brushed her off. He walked away without saying a word after she poured out her desire to him.

After graduation, the bare minimum interaction she had with him decreased further. They only saw each other in a group setting with their friends. Her bad luck with him continued. When she needed to borrow a car, no one else was available except him... and then she failed. Sakura could have rescheduled for another day, but anxiety kicked in about getting it before college started in the fall. She needed her license to buy a car for transportation. 

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him. "You told me you didn't have to work today so stop complaining."

"That's right. I took off to help you. Don't be annoying when I did you a favor."

That's was it, she had enough of his taunting. Sakura didn't ask him to skip work. In fact, it baffled her Sasuke agreed to help her in the first place. Sakura appreciated it, but the asshole persona didn't persuade her fall before him singing his praises for such benevolence.

"Stop the car," Sakura demanded.

He pulled into a gas station and looked over at her. "What now?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," she snapped as she stepped out of his civic and walked away.

They were still two miles from her apartment but she didn't care. With the immense level of her anger, it fueled her content at walking in the early summer heat. Sakura shouldered her purse and in her other hand clutched her paperwork kept in a brown envelope, fuming with each step. Her hard grip on her package would surely crinkle the documents. Why the cruelty? She didn't have to deal with his horrible attitude, no matter what favor he did for her. No one deserved the treatment he subjected her to. Sakura walked through an atmosphere similar to a furnace. Heat waves in the distance caused everything to look like it was melting. Insects chirped near the bushes by the gas station and the burning sensation hit her bare shoulders like fire. Dissolving into a puddle at any moment sounded probable.

"So, you're willing to walk home in this heat?" Sasuke called after her. "That's idiotic."

She ignored the asshole and kept trudging along the burning path once known as a sidewalk. Her feelings hurt despite how much as she tried to convince herself his opinion didn't matter; he always had a negative one of her. Sakura cared what Sasuke thought of her and it seemed he only saw her as an idiot no matter what she did. Okay, she didn't pass this time. Next time, with practice it was guaranteed she’d get her license.

"Sakura, get in the car."

Tear-filled beryl eyes kept looking straight, ignoring him like he had her for all these years. Giving Sasuke a dose of his own medicine caused her ego to swell. Sakura's awareness of such a lasting impression encouraged it, and in his mind, no doubt he was a little shocked that she didn't obey him. She swiped her eyes before the tears could fall, shook her head no, and continued moving.

Sasuke frowned. Was she ignoring him? Sakura's irritability thickened the air, and he worsened it, but would she insist on walking two miles home in ninety-degree weather? Angry or not, Sakura should be smart enough to let him take her home, any sane girl would. She had a deep infatuation with him, did she not? Why did she refuse to follow his instructions? When he told any girl who swooned over him to do something, they did it. He paused; Sakura had never been like that. If he said something hurtful, she didn't always stay quiet and take it. Once, she punched him in the face for pointing out the largeness of her forehead. Unbeknownst to him, Sakura suffered teasing about its size as a child. Since she was on the weightlifting team, her punch had enough power behind it to knock him on his ass in front of everyone. That idiot Naruto cackled like an old woman while he got to his feet and faced the girl glaring at him.

He didn't care for her, but he tolerated Sakura's presence more than other women. Dark eyes watched her move, studying the woman marching away from him. She had such a defined figure from keeping in shape. Toned legs caught his attention thanks to those white shorts clinging to her His eyes roamed to her breasts covered in a dark blue tank. They were smaller than he liked; still, a nice handful.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from her form and said, "Get in the car or I'm leaving without you."

She still said nothing, and it irritated him further. If she wanted to act like a child, fine; let her walk home. No consequence to him if she remained stubborn; he did not beg. Sasuke rolled up his window and drove off without another word.

"Bye," Sakura scoffed as she continued walking the distance to her apartment.

* * *

Sasuke's irritation didn't show on his face, but it boiled inside him. She remained just as hard to deal with as he remembered. This situation reminded him why he refused to date her. The attraction existed. In fact, her rosette hair and bright green eyes counted as the most beautiful assets he had ever laid eyes on. However, looks didn't count for everything and that reason stopped him from dating. His standards seemed unachievable. He wanted a beautiful and intelligent woman. Pretty and stupid or unattractive and annoying girls approached him. Only one girl made him consider dating: Karin. She differed because she didn't swoon over him like the other girls. Despite his subtle dislike for disagreement, Sasuke understood he would end up with a woman who challenged him. Karin did and although he didn't find her as attractive as Sakura, he liked that she refused to fawn all over him... at first.

She also had abstract features. Her bright red hair and matching eyes were striking. Sasuke never thought girls who wore glasses would pique his interest, but he guessed wrong. The only thing stopping him from dating her was he found out she already slept with someone. Karin continued fucking Suigetsu, the creepy looking guy with white hair and razor-sharp teeth. He wondered what Karin saw in Suigetsu that she didn't see in him. Didn't matter. After uncovering her indiscretions and cutting her off, Sasuke discovered her psychopathic stalker tendencies.

Sasuke's mind wandered to the angry woman he left behind. He stopped himself from turning around and dragging her in the car against her will. All too familiar with Sakura, she would fight and scream, making it seem like he was kidnapping her. It had some truth to it, but bystanders wouldn't understand the situation. Sasuke took out his phone and called the only person he expected to know what to do about this. He answered on the third ring.

"What, bastard?! I'm at work."

"What the hell is wrong with Sakura?" he asked as he arrived at his college dorms. Less than two minutes away from Sakura's apartment and she pulls this stunt. Why didn't she get in the damn car? Stupid woman.

"What did you do?!" Naruto exclaimed. A voice sounded in the background, most likely it his manager. "N-no, Tsunade I'm not on the phone again."

Naruto's voice dropped to a whisper a few moments later. "What happened?"

Sasuke told him of what he and Sakura went through from her failing her driver's test to her deciding she would walk the rest of the way to her house.

" _You did what?!_ " Naruto hissed. "You hurt feelings and then made her walk home?! You're an ass!"

"She refused to get in the car," Sasuke answered. "She's an adult and is free to make whatever stupid decisions desires."

What, did he expect him to plead with her? Beg her like a submissive weakling? Sasuke had too much pride to grovel. They matched in stubbornness and he refused to let her win. Inevitable victory brewed on the horizon.

"What did she eat?" Naruto pried. "Do you know if she ate breakfast?"

"She said she would eat afterward. Why does it matter?"

"She's hypoglycemic Sasuke," Naruto answered, worry coating his voice. "She'll pass out before she gets halfway home with how hot it is!"

"…This girl is an idiot."

* * *

Time dragged at a pace as slow as her steps. Sakura's head filled with fog, her movements growing sluggish the harder she tried to walk.

 _No, don't start this now_ , she pleaded with her body as she attempted to keep walking straight, her vision darkening.

She should have eaten before she left home. Lightheadedness crept up on her, making her limbs like heavy weights. Sakura stopped for a moment, bending over and placing her hands on her knees. Each shaky breath took such an effort. After a few moments, she straightened and tried again. The overpowering sensation of her strength being zapped hit her and her vision darkened once more. She couldn't get home like this. It would be a good idea to get something to eat, but she didn't bother bringing any money, positive after the test she would go straight home. She would pass out long before she made it. 

Sakura stumbled along then fell to her knees and hissed at the sharp sting. She racked her brain, wondering if someone might pick her up when her name echoed behind her. She turned to see Sasuke and frowned. 

"What do you want?"

He moved over to her side and grasped her arm. "I came to bring you home."

"I'm so glad you care Sasuke," she mocked as she snatched her arm away from him and attempted to walk but standing up while so fatigued made her world to fade to black.

When she came to, someone holding her on her feet, her body mimicking a rag doll. The exhausted female wasn't sure there was a point in continuing to resist Sasuke; she would have to accept his offer. However, she refused to thank him for it and why should she? He didn't want a guilty conscience. He didn't care about Sakura.

"I'm taking you home whether or not you want me to Sakura," the dark-haired man said as he hauled her up bridal style and walked to the passenger side of his car. Sasuke steadied her on her feet, he opened the door and helped her to get in. Sakura pointed behind him. "My papers."

Her purse was still hooked over her shoulder, but when she fell on her knees, she dropped her envelope containing her documents. She stared for a moment as Sasuke picked it up before heavy lids closed over weary emerald eyes. When he returned to his car and got in the driver's seat, he gazed at Sakura for a moment, her eyes closed and her breathing a little strange. A small twinge of culpability about leaving her to walk home bothered him.

 _It isn't your fault_ , he reminded himself as he started his car. 

He knew what apartment complex she lived at but had no idea which apartment building and number. A half unconscious Sakura was useless. Only one person had that information besides Naruto. He pulled out his phone once more and called Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke? Hey, what's up? Long time no talk."

"There isn't time, Ino," he answered as he parked in front of the familiar building. "Which apartment does Sakura live in?"

"Isn't she with you? I thought you were letting her use your car for her driver's test today."

"Yeah, but some stuff happened, and she fainted from not eating anything today."

Sasuke winced and held the phone away from his ear as the woman yelled "what?!" loud enough to make his ear start ringing.

"I'm coming to check on her when I get off in a few hours," Ino responded in the same tone Naruto had earlier. Did everyone have information on this woman's medical disorder except him? He supposed if she had told him, he wouldn't have shown interest anyway. "She lives in building A apartment 22. It's on the second floor."

Sasuke then hung up the phone without saying anything further after getting the clarification he needed. He gazed at her once more while getting out of the car, picking up on how tired she seemed. If she hadn't eaten, once she ate something she would be fine, right? Sasuke moved to the passenger side of the car, he opened the door and tried to get Sakura to her feet, but she didn't seem to be able to do so as she laid her head in the crook of his neck, her arms slumped over his shoulders.

"Can't... Sasuke," she murmured, her eyes remaining closed.

Sakura seemed helpless, and it sat wrong with him. He liked her better in her prime; it made arguing with her easier. Sasuke didn't understand why pissing her off amused him.  He found the way her cheeks puffed and her eyebrows furrowed adorable. Her brows knitted together and she would suck in her cheeks, jade orbs flashing with anger. One of the only females who stood her ground with him and her reaction pleased him. It would take too long to get her up the stairs by trying to help her walk so he hoisted her up by her bottom and hooked her legs around his waist.

Heat radiated from Sakura's face. The position Sasuke held her and their proximity heightened Sakura's awareness of his muscular body. His lower abdomen rubbed between her legs and it made her so uncomfortable she contemplated trying to go up the stairs by herself. Sakura would topple down them so she nixed the idea, but she might risk it. The tired woman closed her eyes, the rocking motion of him hauling her upstairs lulled her. It took her mind off the warmth spreading from her center.

When Sasuke reached the door, he guessed Sakura kept her keys in her purse so he pressed her up against the wall, supporting her with one arm as he unzipped her white bag hanging from her shoulder. After rummaging through lip glosses, Chap Stick, a compact mirror, perfume, and a bunch of other useless junk, he found a set of keys. Luckily, the ring only held two, making unlocking the door a simple task. The tired woman grew heavier by the second.

A few seconds of fumbling with the door, he pushed it open, re-hooking his arm underneath Sakura, closing the door with his foot. Such a tiny place. The kitchen sat directly to the left. The master bedroom entrance stood about twenty feet away; he padded towards it, wondering if his Nikes dirtied the dark purple carpet, but stopped caring when he saw a vacuum cleaner in the corner of the small room.

A queen size bed covered in a large red comforter and black pillows with silvery designs on them sat in the center of the room. Funny, he always thought Sakura's bed would be pink. Guess she didn't like the color as much as everyone thought she did. Sasuke moved over to the bed and laid her down. If he left now, she wouldn't get any better if she didn't eat. Padding into the small kitchen, surprise washed over him when he opened the refrigerator and only saw two contents: a jug of water and leftover takeout.

 _It’s clear why she passed out_ , Sasuke mused, moving to the freezer to see if she bothered to buy groceries. He'd have to get something otherwise. Exhaustion from fussing over this girl grated on his nerves and Sasuke needed Naruto or Ino to take over.

He found a bunch of different frozen foods in the freezer along with a large tub of sherbet ice cream; she ate healthily, didn't she? It also harbored two stacks of frozen meals. Sasuke grabbed the first one and looked at the instructions. On the front it advertised its healthiness, this one teriyaki chicken and veggies to be exact. He would warm it up and fix a cup of water since she had nothing else to drink. Sasuke started the microwave and walked to her pantry. He found a bag of apples and added it to get her on her feet.

Sakura heard Sasuke bustling around in the kitchen and wondered why he stayed. From her place on the bed, she missed out on his movements. Her body increased in alertness when she laid down although if she stood up, she would most likely crumble to the floor. Thoughts ran rampant through her mind to get up, anyway. Sasuke's actions suggested cared about her. She recognized her wishful thinking and accepted the knowledge he would ruin it soon, but for now, curiosity caressed her mind at his possible intentions. It sounded like a teenage fantasy, but Sakura moved past that phase of her life and didn’t want to return now. Sure, her heart remained a little sore for Sasuke, but she didn't care for him the way she used to.

Sakura pulled the covers back and climbed underneath, a little chilly from sweating and the cool air of her apartment. She would shower later after confirmation of Sasuke's departure. Sakura didn't want to shower while he lounged in the next room.

Her curiosity won, directing her to peek into the kitchen. Sakura leaned off the side of the bed for a better view. Her high school crush faced the microwave on the left side of the kitchen, adjacent to the double sink. She observed him rub the back of his neck then start the microwave. Next, Sasuke rummaged through her drawers. Seeing the apple on the counter, Sakura guessed he searched for a knife to slice it with. As she laid there on one of her pillows, inquisitive eyes remained trained on his form.

Her gaze trailed over his handsome face and down the collared black shirt he wore. Sakura noticed he preferred casual collared shirts. She saw his jean shorts sloped over his ass and stopped a little past his knees. Sasuke had a nice ass, almost a little girlish in its roundness although not unusual on him. Their friend Naruto, on the other hand, had the flattest ass in existence. Sakura's tunnel vision dimmed her focus. She failed to notice when he walked towards the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. He noticed her eyes traced over him and smirked. She still liked him no matter how she tried to deny it.

"Are you done staring?" Sasuke questioned as he moved to her side and placed the plate on the bed next to her. "Eat."

He carried a glass of water in the other hand and set it on the small dresser. Sasuke watched in amusement when her cheeks flared the same rosy color of her hair. Sakura sat up bit by bit and propped herself against the headboard. She pulled the plate into her lap and ate with shaky hands. So jittery she almost dropped her chopsticks twice, not going unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Isn't there something you can do?" he questioned as he removed his Nikes and placed them off to the side. "Isn't there medicine for it?"

Sakura grimaced. "Hypoglycemia means low blood sugar. It's easier to eat and keep snacks handy when I go long periods without food. Medication is only for extreme cases caused by serious hormonal imbalances."

Sasuke also frowned. It sounded simple to prevent. "Why didn't you bring a snack or eat breakfast then?"

"I was too nervous," she answered as she took another bite. "I forgot to pack a snack because of it."

"Real smart."

"Shut up Sasuke." She finished her meal and drank the tall glass of water on her dresser. She held the plate out to him. "Please drop this in the sink. Thank you for bringing me home and fixing me something to eat. You can leave now. I heard Ino say she'll be by after work."

"Hn," he responded, taking the plate and reaching for the glass. "Don't mistake it for kindness."

 _Typical Sasuke_ , Sakura thought as she got comfortable underneath the covers. Luckily, she didn't have to work today so a nap wouldn't mess up anything for her.

"He is one gorgeous asshole," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep, pulling the red covers up to her chin.

* * *

 

Yawning and cracking open sleepy eyes, Sakura stretched and looked over at the small desk where Sasuke had put her water to check at the clock. It read 2:00 PM. They got to her place around twelve so she had a two-hour nap. She swung her legs over the side of the bed to get ready for a shower, energy fully returned to her. After all the sweating, she needed one. Her face twisted into confusion. Soft talking from what had to be the TV filtered to her ears. It wasn't on earlier so maybe Ino or Naruto made it over. Ino had a key to her apartment while Naruto's knowledge of the spare key hidden underneath her doormat allowed him to swing by when he wanted. She decided to just see who made themselves comfy, and it was not who she expected.

On her couch sat a shirtless Sasuke, his left arm folded behind his head as he slouched with the remote in the other hand. He pulled down his shorts far enough to expose the top of blue boxers. All thoughts of being over Sasuke flew out the window. Sakura thought she would start drooling... until she saw the evidence of a crime in his lap.

Sasuke tried to keep from smirking. It amused him seeing her face turn the color of a cherry while her eyes trailed over his six pack and up to his muscular chest. He heard her wake up and tossed his shirt off moments before she came out and struck a relaxing pose. Sakura didn’t need to know that little detail. Sasuke tilted his chin to glance over at her.

"What are you doing with that?"

Sasuke blinked. What was he doing with what? The livid female pointed to at the hot pocket in his lap.

"Those are my favorites!" she exclaimed.

"They are my favorites too," Sasuke responded as he continued to flip through the channels. "What's the big deal? You shouldn't eat just frozen dinners and hot pockets."

An off-topic question came to mind on the subject of him eating her favorite snacks. "What are you still doing here Sasuke?"

He had a good reason. He thought because of her substandard performance on her driver's test, teaching her how to pass the parts she missed resolved the problem. When he explained it to her, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him as she cocked her weight to one leg. Not the reaction he desired. Odd. She never did what he expected; His difficulty deciphering her confused him due to her usual readable emotions.

"If you're only doing this because you feel guilty for leaving earlier, don't bother," she said, green eyes glaring at him.

His actions didn't sit well with him, but not enough to do her a favor. Sasuke offered to teach her when he didn't have to. Did she not comprehend gratitude? The annoyed male placed his plate on the couch next to him and put down the remote as he stood. He leaned back into his stance and hooked his thumb in the belt loop in the front of his pants, sauntering toward her until a few feet separated them. She didn't back down although the blush on her features did not fade.

"You're mistaken," he responded, running his other hand through his gravity-defying dark locks. "You want me to help you or not?"

Sakura thought hard for a moment. She required her driver's license and if she practiced what she messed up on under the watchful eye of someone with experience, it might help her and next week she’d try again. Now she had to pay for the test since she failed the first one, but she would pass the next time. What did she have to lose? It would be tough since it was Sasuke, but she wouldn't know how things panned out unless she tried.

"All right," she agreed, dropping her hands to her sides. "Thank you."

"We'll start Saturday," Sasuke said as he turned and sat back on the couch, picking up his hot pocket and continuing to eat it.

"Let's get something straight though Sasuke."

He gave her the same stare as before he had stood up, paying attention when she paused between his spread knees. His fixed stare morphed to uninterested. "What would that be?"

Sakura leaned over him and placed her hands next to each side of his head. Beryl eyes locked with onyx as she said, "I don't mind you helping me, but don't insult me if I mess up."

Sasuke stood, his movements making Sakura straighten. They were about eye level although he was a few inches taller than her.

"We'll see."

"Jackass," she huffed as she pushed him back onto the couch.

To her surprise, he grasped her elbows when he fell back down, causing her to straddle him. He watched her closely to witness her response to a little heat. He liked how she fit in his lap and didn't want to move her off him. Sasuke also liked seeing when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Sasuke kept his eyes locked hers while his hands roamed from her arms to her thighs and stopped there.

Sakura's heart beat fast in her chest. Just what was he trying to pull? His actions lacked in seriousness. He could affect her, but not vice versa? Incorrect. Sakura boldly ran her hands over his chest, loving his muscles constricting underneath her touch.

She did it again, this woman piqued his interest and once more she proved he couldn't predict her. He had expected her to blush hard and say "Sasuke-kun" in a soft little voice as she smiled at him. She didn't even use honorifics when saying his name anymore. It would interest him to listen to her scream his name when he...

A quiet moan escaping his mouth cut off his thought process. He had been so wrapped up in thoughts he didn't notice Sakura lean forward and run her tongue along his neck on the spot that turned him on like a light switch. She showed an awareness of her actions with a sultry grin and he rebuffed allowing her the upper hand. As she continued the assault on his neck, Sasuke rubbed his clothed arousal against her, letting out little gasps and moans he discerned would make her assume she was dominating him while it turned her on. He moaned again when she sucked on his neck and moved against her with more force, his cock straining in his jeans. Sasuke trailed his hands up her thighs, he then brushed his fingers over her stomach then up her back. they handsy man pulled her close, drug his nails softly down her back, and he got the desired reaction: she arched further into him, her chest pressed against his. Sasuke's jeans were  uncomfortable now.

"Sakura."

She looked up at him and moved to kiss his mouth. Sasuke let her and content washed over him when her hands snaked into his hair and gripped it as their tongues battled. Just as he decided he would fuck her, someone opened the front door and walked in.

"Hey, forehead! You shouldn't leave your front door unlocked! Sasuke you're still here?"

"Yeah," he answered, laid back as if nothing happened while Sakura changed the channel on the TV. He stood and stretched. "I was waiting for you."

Sasuke grabbed his keys after putting his shirt on and getting his shoes from Sakura's room then left, glad Ino didn't catch them. She gossiped way too much and next that idiotic Naruto would blow up his phone about it.

Sakura's eyes followed Sasuke as he left then she smiled at Ino. "Thanks for coming to see me. I'm much better now." Ino flipped her waist length blonde hair and put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, forehead!" Ino snapped. "What was going on before I walked in?" Sakura's cheeks flushed, giving her away and Ino's expression changed to glee. She clapped her hands together and sat down next to her, excitement sparkling in her sky-blue eyes. "I knew it! Tell me _everything_."

Sakura huffed. "What makes you think something happened?"

"Okay if nothing happened, why was he not wearing a shirt? Don't tell me his feet were hot, and that's why his shoes were in your bedroom. Also, convenient how close you guys were when I walked in. Did you jump out of his lap?"

Curse Ino and her sexual encounter observation skills. Her noting all those things was impressive except his missing shirt. That was given; an attractive and muscular given... goodness the way he left her wanting more...

"Forehead!"

Sakura snapped out of her gaze and glared at Ino. "What, Pig?!"

Ino gave her an appreciative smile. "You were daydreaming about him and don't you even try to deny it."

Too much evidence forced Sakura to remain quiet. Anything she said would only incriminate her further. Sakura could still feel the heat of his body against hers, those warm callused hands ghosting over her body. Goosebumps appeared on her skin just from fantasizing about it. Such intense warmth coursed through her when her lips touched his neck. The sounds escaping Sasuke's mouth excited her body in a way it hadn't been in a long time _and_ she finally kissed him. It's amazing how it all happened after she tried to move on. The moment an opportunity presented itself, she took it and lacked any remorse for her actions. It became a competition, but if a similar situation arose, she would have Sasuke so weak he wouldn't know what to do. She surprised him from what little she did today and Sakura guessed because he thought she was inexperienced. He couldn't have been more wrong in that assumption.

Sakura had dated a classmate of hers a little after graduation named Shino Aburame. He was pretty quiet and always wore sunglasses and a hood over his head despite what the weather was. At first, she thought it was strange when he approached her at graduation. He still wore his sunglasses, but a few tuffs of his dark hair were visible from underneath his cap. It surprised her further when Shino asked her to dinner after graduation. At first, Sakura wanted to decline because she still felt something for Sasuke, but after pondering the rejection he had given her a few months prior, she realized she deserved happiness. She shouldn't wait around for Sasuke to figure out he liked her if it ever happened. They ate and enjoyed each other's company for hours that afternoon. Their conversation flowed as if they had known each other for a long time although they hardly spoke more than two words in the Trigonometry class they shared.

She liked that Shino had a sweet and thoughtful side despite his mysteriousness. He didn't blurt things out without contemplating his words; Shino determined outcomes or consequences before saying anything. He never insulted her like Sasuke did. In fact, he sometimes told her she looked beautiful even if she was wearing ripped jeans and an old shirt. Shino knew how to treat her right and whenever her phone rang and she saw his name, a smile graced her features. It had gotten to where her infatuation with her boyfriend skyrocketed and the smitten teen got such a warm comfortable sensation whenever she thought of him.

Shino was smart, and they often discussed topics from politics to things like favorite pets. They never ran out of subjects and Sakura had a wonderful time while they dated. The caring male took her virginity the same night she asked him to uncover his face. When he removed his glasses and pulled his jacket off, silence fell between them. Shino had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. She got lost inside them the longer she stared. His dark brown hair fell in soft spikes. Shino was way too attractive to cover up so much. They filled the night with wonderful passion over and over before the sun rose the next morning.

As the months wore on, the high of a new relationship faded and when he started college that fall, he had even less time to spend with her. They broke it off on good terms although they didn't talk much now and it was now April of a new year. Sometimes Sakura wished it their relationship would have worked out.

"Would you stop spacing out already and tell me what happened?!" Ino shouted. "Was he that good?"

Sakura huffed then told Ino the story she craved details on. The nosy woman listened, elbow propped on her knee and chin in hand. When Sakura finished, Ino sat back and said, "You guys will have sex by the end of the week."

"No, we're not," Sakura denied, the reason why unclear. She wanted more after a taste of foreplay. The way he was grinding into her was just... she better stop lest she hunt him down and take him no matter the location.

"He's going to show me how to drive better on Saturday," Sakura said, changing the subject as she stood with the plate Sasuke had and took it to the sink.

"So since today is Thursday, you've only got a short while to figure out how to get in his pants," Ino responded as she also stood and smirked at Sakura.

"Would you stop it already?!"

* * *

Sasuke laid on his twin sized bed in his dorm room. He was once again shirtless with one leg bent at the knee. He placed his arms behind his head, studying the ceiling intently. Those moments with Sakura were the most intense he’d ever experienced in his life. He never had a girlfriend, but he had girls he used for his own sexual pleasure. He lacked remorse for his actions because they were the ones who started it not him; he just took what they offered.

One hand moved from behind his head to his stomach, fingers tracing over the path Sakura's warm little hands had taken. She surprised him with how quick she was to take the lead and move forward. She didn't hesitate at all, but it wasn't out of eagerness or desperation. The Uchiha saw the look in her eyes and it was like she was aiming to make him some wanton lust-filled creature. She'd better think again.

With their next encounter, he would turn the tables. His length responding even more. A smirk crossed his lips. Sakura didn't know what she was getting into and once she was writhing under him, voice thick with passion, the same smirk he wore now would be on his face. The memory of her straddling him and her torturous tongue teasing the column of his neck flashed into his mind, the sensation ghosting on his skin.

"Hn."

Since when did thinking about a little touching and kissing with a girl he hardly paid attention to the entire time he had known her send electricity down his spine? It must be her unpredictable nature. What kinds of kinky things would she do to him? Sasuke's mind wandered and his hand unconsciously covered the bulge in his jeans. He removed it immediately. There was no way he would masturbate to ease the tension in his body. It would be like letting her win. Despite that, his hand covered himself again, and he squeezed, a soft grunt escaping his mouth.

The room door swung open and Sasuke's roommate walked in. It was interesting how many similar features they shared despite no relation between them. The only differences were his roommate was much paler than he was and wore his dark hair framed around his face, opposite of Sasuke's ravenous spikes. They even had the same charcoal orbs.

"If you're going to jack off, do it in the bathroom and turn on the radio because I don't want to hear you."

Sasuke looked over at him, not removing his hand from himself. "I'm not going to Sai."

"Sure, isn't convincing with your hand on your crotch," Sai commented as he put away his art supplies. "Is it a girl?"

"Why?"

"You get that pose, look, and smirk when you're going to have sex," Sai said. "Although this is the first time I've seen it cause you to be on the brink of self-pleasure with impatience."

"I will fuck her Saturday."

"Why not today?" Sai questioned as he too removed his shirt and gathered things for a shower. "Makes more sense because you're aroused now."

Sasuke continued smirking instead of responding, not concerned with explaining his methods. He took away his hand from the front of his jeans and placed it back behind his head. He always finished what he started and he would continue what would have happened if Ino hadn't walked in. "Sakura, I will break you."

* * *

Friday seemed to pass like a century and when Saturday finally came, she was up at eight o'clock that morning getting ready. Not that she wanted to start that early, but her nerves were keeping her from sleeping. Who wouldn't be excited about breaking the semi stoic Uchiha out of his funk and into a man who was coveted her body? Sakura already had him moaning Thursday; she craved more from him... after practicing her driving.

After showering, the young woman walked to her closet in only a towel, rosette locks dark from washing her hair. The cool air chilled her body after being surrounded by hot steam for thirty minutes. As goosebumps rose on her skin, Sakura gazed over her clothes trying to figure out what to wear. She contemplated for longer than she attended. She didn't want something revealing; it would blatantly display her interest in continuing what they started like a banner. If she exposed less skin, she would get hot and sweaty which was not attractive.

She decided on a short red dress, stopping a little higher than mid-thigh. Over it, she chose a black button up half shirt and a white belt to go across her middle. It looked like a skirt, but when Sasuke tried to remove it, more work lay underneath. Sakura shivered with excitement. Her body felt like it had electrical wires going through it and adrenaline coursed through her veins. Her heart was beating faster than normal and a smile graced her lips. Sasuke was going down today; she’d use every trick she learned to break him out of his harsh exterior. The confident woman wanted to record it to show it to him later; victory was already in her grasp.

As she put on undergarments, Sakura realized she was more interested in having her way with Sasuke than learning how to drive. Was that a bad thing? She didn’t think so. If Sakura tried she could have sex with him, but Sakura was no whore. She refused to throw herself at someone to get them to notice her, but this was different since that dark-haired annoyance was the one who started it. Her excitement turned competitive; she would win no matter what.

Sakura continued getting ready, emerald eyes glancing from the bathroom to the front door when she heard hard knocking. She had been brushing her teeth after having a good breakfast to make sure a repeat of Thursday didn't happen. Sakura glanced at the clock: eleven on the dot. Who came by this early? Sasuke didn't say what time, but it still grated her nerves. The polite thing to do was let a person know the time you planned on stopping by. No, showing up unannounced sounded more like his style.

Sakura walked over, slipping on black high tops as she opened the door. There stood the man she had been waiting for. She allowed her eyes to trace his form; they danced with interest over his exposed muscled arms and sliver of his chest. Whoever invented muscle shirts was her hero at the moment. As her eyes traveled lower. His black tank top met gray sweats and she could tell he was ready for the workout she would give him. Of course, she planned to play innocent... for now.

"Let me grab my purse," Sakura said as she turned on her heels, making sure not to sway her hips to get his attention. Such movements would have been way too obvious of her intentions although she was sure they were already crystal clear.

Sasuke's black irises gazed over her back, down to her toned bottom, and over sculpted legs to see what Sakura gave him to work with after this lesson. He wasn't nervous or excited; relaxation, calmness, and anticipation washed over him. As an expert at leashing his emotions, Sakura wouldn't be able to guess his next move. Said woman exited her apartment and Sasuke began the descent downstairs while she locked the door then trailed after him. When they got to the car, she moved to get in the passenger's seat but had to catch the keys Sasuke tossed at her.

After giving him a lost look the Uchiha asked, "How are you going to practice if I'm the one driving?"

Good point. Sakura moved to the other side. After putting on her seat belt, she adjusted the mirrors and the seat then started the car. The young woman asked him which direction. He told her they would go to a closed supermarket and practice in the parking lot. She knew which parking lot and moved into traffic.

Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye with impatience as Sasuke let his seat back further and continued to look straight. Her renewed crush was brushing his fingers in lazy circles over his stomach, folding his other arm behind his head which she was noticing he did a lot; she wished he was shirtless. His muscles shifting under taut skin sounded irresistible.

"You're going to kill us if you don't keep your eyes on the road," he spoke, smug attitude coating his voice.

Sakura turned her eyes back to a safe location and studied the surroundings in front of her. It was another hot day, the sun high in the cloudy blue sky. The cool air filtering in from the air conditioner prevented her body from drenching her in sweat. As she drove, Sakura followed everything she learned from her parents and the driver's handbook, maintaining the speed limit and following the road signs. Pulling into the abandoned store, Sakura looked at Sasuke. It was time to kick her plan into action, starting with a warm smile. 

"What are you going to show me today?" she asked although the question didn't refer only the driving lesson.

"First, show me what you can do," he began "Then I'll decide what you need to work on. Drive twenty miles an hour and when I say, do so safely and quick."

Sakura sped up to twenty miles an hour. Sasuke's hand lay on her thigh and she slammed on the brakes as a reflex. He looked over at her. "I didn't say stop yet."

 _Damn it_ , Sakura cursed in her mind as she saw a smirk appear on his lips. _He got me this time. It won't happen again._

She turned the car around, annoyance written on her features. Sasuke caressed her thigh but she ignored him. Although it sent heat crawling up her leg, getting this right was more important.

"Stop." She pressed the brakes hard and came to a halt. "Good." He applied gentle pressure to her thigh. "Very good."

Sasuke instructed her to reverse and he would tell her when to stop. Sakura placed her right arm behind Sasuke's seat, looked over her shoulder, and moved in reverse. So far Sakura thought she was doing well. However, she still needed to do the three-point turn. Determination pushed her to get through it despite where his hands roamed. He was doing it to show he could get a reaction from her, not going to happen again.

"Three-point turn." Sasuke's sojourning hand continued its path.

Sakura turned the wheel hard to left in preparation. She knew he would try something; he kept doing so when she least expected it or when she focused on her tasks. She would catch him off guard once this was over. As she backed up to turn around, Sasuke's hand ventured between her legs. Sakura couldn't help arching her lower half into his hand but continued concentrating on the task at hand.

"There will always be distractions," Sasuke explained as he cupped the juncture between her thighs, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion. "It is your job not to let them bother you."

"I'm not," Sakura answered as her arousal rose. The familiar warm pleasure inching its way through her body and core responded to his administrations. Damn it, he was making her feel so good and he wasn't touching her the way she desired yet. Sakura knew the sex she would have with Sasuke would be unforgettable.

Sakura continued to do whatever he told her to practice while his fingers continued to rub her from the outside of her dress. Sasuke frowned, she wasn't responding the way he wanted anymore. It must be too... gentle. His member was already hard and ready to be inside her, but patience would pay off and drive her to want to go all the way. Sasuke knew Sakura wanted him. Time to make things more interesting. Sakura pulled into one of the empty parking spots like he told her. Emerald eyes gazed at him; no smile and no hint of sexual desire. Not for long though as his fingers slid underneath her red dress and watched Sakura suck in her cheeks; he had her now.

"You're wet Sakura, what has caused this?"

So, he was the type that liked talking dirty. Sakura's delicate pink brow and gave him a half smile. "I think I've got everything. Thank you, Sasuke."

Before he uttered a word, she put the vehicle in drive and headed onto the busy street. Soon as they arrived at her apartment, Sakura got out of the car. Sasuke did as well and moved to get in the driver's seat, but she stopped him. She missed his smirk because he had his back to her. Sasuke wore a blank expression when he turned to face her. Sakura brushed her pink hair behind her ear.

"I have something I want to give you as thanks for what you've done this week," she said as she turned around and headed up the stairs, not bothering to see if he was following. "You can leave afterward. I won't take up too much of your time."

"I have somewhere to be," Sasuke called as he sat in the driver's seat. "What could be so important?"

"It won't take long," Sakura coaxed, looking over her shoulder at him through enticing jade irises.

Sasuke stepped out of his car, locked it, and followed her up the stairs to his apartment. He still had a hard-on visible through his sweats so he hooked his thumbs in his muscle shirt and pulled it out to cover his front; he had some dignity after all. By the time he had arrived on the top step, Sakura already had the door open and was inside. Sasuke closed the door behind him and heard the woman who had his body hot with anticipation ask him to take off his sneakers to keep dirt off the carpet. He thought about ignoring her request and went through with it, following her and when he got to the door, he leaned against its frame.

"What is it you wanted..."

The next thing he knew, Sakura sprawled him on his back on the bed, arousal written on her features when she straddled his lap. Her hands moved to her breasts and massaged in a slow circle, giving Sasuke a seductive look as she ground her hips into him. His trademark smirk crossed his face once more when he grasped her hips and moved upwards into her. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist him; he yearned to slam into her until she couldn't scream anymore. First, he'd give her the reigns and if she was getting the upper hand, Sasuke would turn the tables on her.

"That wasn't nice what you were doing in the car Sasuke," Sakura deadpanned while she unbuttoned her black shirt and tossing her belt to the side, "but it felt so good."

Sasuke sat up. She pulled his tank top over his head tossing it across the room with her own. Sakura turned so she was on all fours and her perfect ass was in his reach while she removed his sneakers. Sasuke hoisted her dress up around her waist, exposing porcelain flesh, only an olive-green thong keeping him from what he wanted. One hand snaked between her toned thighs and rubbed tortuously against her pussy like he did in the car. Sakura groaned, getting off him and moving to the head of the bed. Lying on her back, Sakura spread her thighs for Sasuke's enjoyment and onyx orbs locked on her sex while she continued his earlier movements.

Sakura laughed in her mind as his eyes watched her fingers. She would dominate him with ease at this rate. She was sure that he would try to make her submissive soon, but that was on her terms, not his. Sakura prepared for this; he had to fight for what he wanted. Her fingers wandered into her underwear and she could feel the slickness along her inner folds. Sighing as she sank two fingers into her depths, she watched the dark-haired man and could see his need through the front of his pants.

"Sasuke," she moaned.

He was on her in a flash, ripping her open shirt before saying, "Do you always masturbate to me?"

That cocky bastard. For the record, didn't masturbate to him. Sakura gasped, her digits causing her to become wetter. Sasuke pulled her thong down her legs and threw it on the floor. The seductress did not stop her hand, but the object of her lust did, pulling her fingers away from her body and replaced them with his own. Sakura spread her legs further for him.

Sasuke watched her lean back and enjoy his fingers inside of her. It was getting hard to control his body with what she was doing, but he would maintain. It was time to surprise her, making her beg for him to fill her and he knew just what to do.

Sakura threw her head back. "Sasuke!"

He buried his head between her thighs using his tongue to toy with her flower, firmly licking every crevice.

 _Hmm, her taste_ , Sasuke thought as he worked his mouth and fingers in unison. _It's not strong, but not feeble either. I'll still taste her long after I leave._

Pink hair sprawled around her like a fan as she pulled her dress up over her head, exposing her full nakedness to Sasuke. He thought he was the one in control at the moment, but he wasn't. His actions caught her off guard. Only he didn't know she allowed him to continue to make surprising him easier. However, Sakura didn't execute her plan when she meant to. His expert tongue worked wonders on her body. The muscles in her thighs flexed involuntarily, hips grinding as her fingers laced through his dark hair. Every tingling nerve in her pelvic region heightened her need for him. Sakura wanted to skip all the foreplay and get straight to the raw passion. Close to her peak, Sakura pulled Sasuke up only to push him on his back, moving between his spread legs and pulling his pants down.

"No wonder I could see you were hard," Sakura murmured as her eyes trailed over his cock. Very nice, it would get the job done. There was no turning back now; her body begged to be filled. It had been too long since she last enjoyed a good round of sex.

Pulling off his sweatpants and leaving him naked before her. His lack of boxers told the tale of Sasuke's plan for her. She grasped his cock, working her hand over his length as she got on all fours once more. Sakura licked the head and heard him hiss. Expert mouth sucking his tip, Sakura continued moving her hand up and down his length, getting it slippery with her saliva. Sasuke grasped her breasts, kneading the soft flesh and tweaking her nipples. The sensation sent electricity through her body.

Sasuke bit his lip as he tried to stifle a sound of pleasure while Sakura's hot little mouth licked and sucked his throbbing need. He might come before they got to the main course. Her skill stunned him. He figured she would have still been a virgin. Sasuke mistrusted that when he watched her push two digits into her dripping heat. No doubt he would fuck her again. Sakura was the best lay he ever had, and he hadn't gotten laid yet. He wanted to explore more with her and see her inner minx.

"Do you like blowing me, Sakura?" he asked, guiding her with a hand on the back of her head.

She nodded while never stopping her administrations and when she fondled his sac, that was the last straw. Sasuke pulled himself from her mouth, pushed her shoulders so she laid back, spread her legs, and with one quick thrust entered her. Sakura gasped with passion, fueling Sasuke on. He pounded into her with every ounce of his strength.

"Sasuke! Don't stop!" Sakura cried as she fisted the red comforter underneath her.

He moved over her and bit her neck as the rhythm of his hips smacking into her ass echoed off the walls. "This will take longer than a moment of my time."

* * *

 

Naruto and Ino were standing in the living room and listening to the loud moans and the bed rocking coming from Sakura's room.

"I knew it," Ino whispered excitedly to Naruto. "Didn't I tell you?"

Naruto's face was beet red as they stood outside the bedroom. He never thought that Sasuke would find interest in Sakura, but he guessed wrong. That was their business, and the blonde didn't any part of it. Ino dragged him along when he told the nosy woman that intimacy between those two didn't exist. 

"Oh, Sasuke..."

The headboard connected with the wall behind it loud enough to hear from the front door.

"Does it feel good Sakura?"

"Yes! Yes! Ooh right there... ah!"

"You're so tight..."

Naruto high tailed it out of the apartment, heading straight for his girlfriend Hinata so she could relieve his newfound arousal. Ino chuckled as she followed suit.

"I knew it," she said to herself as she closed the front door behind her.

Sakura cried out as she reached her peak and Sasuke groaned as his seed spurted inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, both sweating and panting as they came down from their sexual high. That had been an experience to remember.

"Are you leaving?" she inquired.

"No," he responded as he laid his head against her chest and fell asleep.

Sakura smiled and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "I guess you are a good teacher, Sasuke-kun."

 


End file.
